


aquel pasado

by Minkuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minkuru/pseuds/Minkuru
Summary: las últimas palabras cruzadas por ambos en aquellos pasillos sellará el destino de ambos





	aquel pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Siendo sincera, no pensaba escribir y subir este corto extra taaaan pronto a las plataformas, pero sinceramente lo hice por el hecho de que voy a estar 3 semanas fuera sin internet alguno ya que mi hermano finalmente salió de su práctica e iremos a la playa
> 
> Sin dejar de hacerle relleno a este corto, los dejo con la lectura que espero les agrade -cuando vuelva espero poder haber escrito mucho en notas para pasarlo a internet-
> 
> disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad

Los pasillos de aquella mansión, como últimamente, se encontraban en una calma única debido a los acontecimientos que acallaron las risas, conflictos y buenos ánimos que se generaron con años de esfuerzos, ahora solo quedaban secretos en susurros de algún plan futuro para abandonar aquella vida forjada con esfuerzo que se derrumbó por solo uno de los integrantes de la familia

Ahora, en uno de los pasillos de aquella mansión se encontraba un hombre de unos 30 años de edad, con el cabello de color rojo claro y los ojos de color rojo, un tatuaje de color rojo en el lado derecho de la cara que se parece a una llama, lleva una camisa blanca con solo abotonados algunos botones, pantalón negro, un lazo de color verde oscuro que cuelga alrededor de su cuello y en su espalda llevaba cargando un porta flechas mientras que en su mano derecha sujetaba una libreta de color rojo

- _hummmnn… si todos los preparativos logran estar listos a tiempo habrá sido todo un éxito y Deamon creerá que logró lo que quiso_ -balbuceaba para sí mismo aquel peli rojo sin prestar atención por donde iba ya que se conocía aquel lugar a la perfección aunque terminó chocando con otra persona debido a su concentración- _quien e…_

-G-dono debería de tener más cuidado por dónde camina degozaru, de no haber sido yo alguien más pudo haberle escuchado balbucear degozarunda-recibió con una sonrisa como de costumbre siempre que hablaba aquel hombre de piel fina y sedosa, de ojos azules marinos ligeramente rasgados de cabello negro ligeramente largo que actualmente mantenía atado en una cola baja y vistiendo un traje formal de camisa y smoquin aunque sin corbata

-mierda últimamente me meto tanto en las preparaciones para la sucesión y esas cosas que no tomo en cuenta nada más a mi alrededor, ni siquiera noté tu olor en el lugar-suspira con fastidio guardando la libreta con algo de recelo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para luego llevar su mano derecha a su cabeza-en verdad todo esto me tiene cansado solo espero que termine pronto y sin complicaciones

-bueno, yo al menos ya cumplí con mi parte de todos los preparativos degozaru, apenas se termine la ceremonia para entregar el título al siguiente líder está programada la embarcación en la que partiré junto a Giotto-dono degozarunda-habló calmo y sereno con aquella leve sonrisa en su rostro aunque al final termina soltando un suspiro de agobio acompañando el momento de pesadez del de ojos rojos-¿en verdad no hay posibilidad alguna de que vayas a Japón con nosotros o yo me quede aquí contigo?

-… ¿te sigue sin entrar en la cabeza todavía Ugetsu? Alguno de nosotros debe irse con el tarado de Giotto a Japón por protección y necesidad de que haya algún ataque a traición por Daemon-sus facciones se endurecen mostrando lo molesto que se encontraba al pronunciar aquellas palabras ya que al igual que el contrario no le agradaba la idea de tener que alejarse de él-si tan solo ese maldito bastardo no hubiera comenzado con su afán de poder no tendríamos que estar en esta puta situación

-no te molestes tanto por todo esto G… las cosas resultaron de esta forma gracias a las precauciones de Giotto-dono de seguro si no hubiera sido por él todo hubiera resultado peor-dichas palabras iban con el son de apaciguar la molestia que estaba comenzando a notar en el tatuado, junto con el gesto de tomar con delicadeza la mano derecha de este ya que comenzó a apretarla y dio un gentil beso para que relajara los músculos notablemente tensos

-pfftt heh… siempre encuentras la forma de sacarme de quicio quizás hasta mucho más fácil que Giotto, tú, samurái de pacotilla-sonrió con ironía y algo más ligero de humor G aprovechando de utilizar su mano libre para tocar la mejilla del más alto, aunque por contrario de lo esperado, jaló esta con levedad mostrando falso enojo en aquello

-es bueno saber que recuperaste el ánimo-sonrió más amplio alegre al ver como se estaba comportando el más bajo sin importarle el hecho de que el otro le siguiera lastimando la mejilla

-ffmmm… dejando los malos tragos de lado, Alaude y tú ya lograron lo que se faltaba, así que ya está todo listo solo falta que llegue el día de la ceremonia-una vez ya calmado se aparta del contrario mostrando un gesto de fastidio pero más calmado que antes-por cierto Ugetsu, más que resguardar la seguridad de Giotto de cosas externas, cuídalo de su propia estupidez lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que él te causara problemas a ti haya en Japón

-sigo diciéndolo, no me agrada esa idea de que tu no vayas a Japón nos hubiéramos repartido los papeles de otra forma-se cruzó de brazos desilusionado de seguir sin convencer al peli rojo el cual parecía que contenía la risa ante la queja que tenía

-deja de comportarte como un niño Ugetsu, ya no se puede cambiar nada llevamos varios meses planeándolo para que no sea evidente para Daemon-suspira con algo de fastidio al escuchar nuevamente las quejas del japonés para luego gruñir con molestia- _y por TÚ parte Giotto no te atrevas a hacer nada más con mi cabello que con el rojo me basta y sobra_

- _tche creí que estarías tan concentrado hablando con Ugetsu que no notarías que iba a jugar un poco más con tu pelo aunque fuera una última vez_ -se quejó infantilmente aquel de estatura mediana y piel algo pálida, de ojos de color miel anaranjado, cabello de color rubio con tonos dorados y algo desordenado con un traje negro con rayas blancas y una camiseta blanca atada con una corbata negra y una larga capa oscura

-parece que Giotto-dono quería hacer una travesura a pesar de que no es momento de fastidiar a G-dono degozaru-acotó entre divertido y calmado Asari volviendo a su usual comportamiento formal aunque quejándose de igual manera aunque casi internamente de que el contrario hubiera interrumpido ya uno de los escasos momentos que tenía con el de ojos rojos últimamente

-no es fastidiar del todo querido Asari, solo no hay que dejar que los malos momentos nos depriman y seguir pasándola bien, la vida sigue después de todo-trató de calmar aquella aura de oscuridad que estaban desprendiendo ambos hombres ante la interrupción que había hecho a lo que simplemente rió para él intentar calmar la ira de sus dos amigos-venga ya no intentaré más mis travesuras, ustedes sigan con lo suyo hablamos después entonces de otras cosas

-agradezco enormemente que Giotto se vaya lejos de aquí en cierta forma, así mi cabello dejará de ser rojo, enserio, aún no sé cómo siempre logra volver a teñir mi pelo para que siga quedando así-suspira con algo de fastidio mientras acomoda parte de su cabello para apartando de su rostro

-esos serán misterios que quedarán siempre en el aire-comenta sin mala intención alguna pero de igual forma sin querer decir mucho más ya que de seguro se le iría alguna que otra cosa que fastidiaría a G

-ahora que nos interrumpió… Ugetsu tengo algo serio que decirte y no saltes con ninguna queja en contra de lo que diré-con seriedad y madurez viendo directo a los ojos azules de su compañero y amante el cual de igual forma correspondió aquella mirada con igual de madurez-es tiempo ya de terminar la relación en la que estamos, no hará nada bien el hecho de que sigamos avanzando con todo más contando el hecho de que estaremos lejos del otro

-…-el japonés simplemente no pudo decir nada en contra de lo que el contrario había dicho, aquello era lógico, después de todo una relación como la que ambos mantenían era ya casi totalmente imposible de mantener fuera de los ojos públicos-aunque lo digas… es difícil el pensar el hacer una vida nueva luego de todo lo que hemos vivido

-no pienses así de seguro te será fácil encontrar a algún omega y hacer una familia propia que conmigo no puedes, es momento de que sientes cabeza y no sigas con este juego conmigo-con frialdad dijo aquello pero sabía que era necesario tratar aquel tema así para que el contrario no reprochara al respecto

-sabes que yo no trato lo nuestro como un juego G… de igual forma no me importaría mucho no tener descendencia-reflexionó con un gesto de molestia e igualmente dolido al ver como el otro casi ignoraba lo que había dicho

-a ti te gusta hacer todo esto difícil ¿cierto? Giotto no tuvo problema alguno en saber nuestra relación pero ahora vamos a separarnos totalmente, tu no vas a poder volver a Italia y yo no podré volver a visitar Japón, todo para poder mantener el plan en alto-suspiró con fastidio y agotamiento por tener que volver a repetir nuevamente aquello, el de ojos azules en verdad le gustaba sacarlo de quicio al no querer entender esa parte del plan-bueno… creo que puede haber algo…

-¿enserio? ¿Qué forma hay para que nos mantengamos juntos?-preguntó ilusionado y nuevamente con una sonrisa en el rostro esperando a lo que propondría el contrario el cual le quitó el seguro a su porta flechas-hey ¿acaso piensas en un suicidio doble? Si es así no es una muy buena idea

-¿tu cabeza está vacía en este momento acaso? ¿Quién cometería un suicidio doble solamente por un capricho tan idiota?-cuestiona ofendido el de ojos rojos una vez sacó una de las flechas que tenía y apunta con esta un par de veces en contra del azabache-¿tú crees en la teoría de la reencarnación?

-¿mm? Claro que si la conozco, después de todo soy budista-sonrió algo más relajado al ver que el contrario no tenía aquel instinto asesino con el cual contaba siempre al hablar con otros hasta con él

-bien, eso acorta las cosas, también está el hecho de que la sangre es lo más espeso que existe y nada puede cortar los lazos que han formado-explicó aquello mientras que la punta de la flecha la flecha la incrustaba levemente en su palma izquierda trazando una línea en la piel teniendo cuidado de no dañar ningún ligamento importante

-pe… pero ¿Por qué haces? eso es peligroso si dañas alguna parte importante y no puedes volver a usar tu mano-se alarmó por aquello Asari sin poder hacer nada ya que el contrario había terminado de cortar la palma de su mano y de la cual ahora comenzaba a brotar ligeramente sangre

-sé que parte debo cortar y que parte no, no me tomes por alguien que se haría daño solo porque si, ten, ahora corta un poco tu mano antes de que me arrepienta y decida no hacer un pacto de sangre contigo-refunfuñó con algo de molestia mientras le extendió la flecha la cual el contrario la tomó con algo de nerviosismo-asegúrate también de cortar la misma palma que yo

-entendido, entonces solo corto lo suficiente como para que sangre un poco-asintió con algo de ansia el espadachín afirmando su agarre en la flecha dejando de temblar y cortando igual que el contrario la palma de su mano aunque soltando un leve quejido debido al mismo dolor que él se estaba causando

-con eso bastará, entonces, esperemos a que en alguna de nuestras siguientes vidas podamos estar juntos-extiende la mano cortada hacia el de ojos azules el cual corresponde el gesto con una sonrisa de calma estrechando ambos sus manos

-yo también espero que en algún futuro podamos volver a encontrarnos-encantado casi grita aquello simplemente evitándolo debido a que recordó justo que debía mantener la calma antes la situación

-esto va a ser lo último que podremos hacer los dos juntos-reflexionó aquello con algo de pesar en su voz para luego inclinarse levemente hacia delante y poder dar un último beso al contrario, al menos en aquella vida

**Author's Note:**

> sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en unas tres semanas y si, este fic es parte de "pioggia e tempesta", see yaa~~


End file.
